


say my name [julian devorak x reader]

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Apprentice, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Service Top, Sex, Top Julian Devorak, Vaginal Fingering, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Julian Devorak returns to your home after promising he wouldn't return, desperate to receive your kisses, feel your touch, and hear your voice calling out his name, reminding him that he's alive.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	say my name [julian devorak x reader]

"Julian—” A soft mumble escaped your throat as the death doctor rushed through the door, tossing aside his cloak and shaking off his boots before practically scrambling to you while his foot slammed the door shut.  
His gloved hands gripped your waist and his body towered over yours, pushing you onto the bed, back first. "I can't wait any longer... I tried to resist again... I couldn't..." He was out of breath, though you couldn't tell whether that was from him scrambling towards you, or the dark haze in his eyes while he gave you that needy look that makes your knees weak. "My dear, please, let me indulge in selfishness only for a moment... I'll be out of your hair... I only need this for a second..." Julian practically begged, not waiting nor hesitating to shake your pants and underwear down and toss them across the room before staring back into your eyes with his pleading one.  
You made no move to resist, instead taking his face in your hands and smashing your lips onto his, feeling him groan and shake slightly above you as you bit his lip harshly, willing to give him the satisfaction of pain that he so enjoys. He pulled back and left open mouthed kisses down your neck, skipping over your torso and kneeling down beside the bed. "You can stay as long as you want to..." You replied, a hand lazily gripping his hair while the other rested behind you in order to keep your balance.  
"Too kind..." Julian whispered, though adoration brightened his aroused face in a way that was indescribably heartwarming yet seductive at the same time. His gloved hands gripped at your thighs and pulled them over his shoulders, breath fanning over your crotch. You squirmed slightly at the feeling, a dark blush covering your cheeks as he admired you for a few moments, holding you in place as he left gentle kisses along your inner thighs.  
His breathing got heavier, and you could feel it. The atmosphere darker and more sinful with every rougher kiss against your body, eventually breaking the boundaries Julian fought to keep up in an attempt to restrain himself. He bit the finger of his glove and tossed it behind himself, fingernails digging into your skin and leaving bright red crescents while he bared his teeth and bit your skin harshly, causing you to yelp and tug on roughly on his hair, only for a familiar sensation to wash over you, removing the pain but leaving the pleasure. You glanced at Julian's face; it was obvious he took it from the way his face twisted in pleasure and his breaths became erratic.  
"That's new... did you come back just to try it...?" You asked, gulping down the whimper that came with a new bite on your thigh. "I-I can't complain though... ah... i-it's..." You tilted your head back as your breath hitched, pulling on Julian's hair and feeling him moan against your clit. "J-Julian..."  
He mindlessly stroked between your folds as he closed his eye, concentrating on the movements of his tongue and the vibrations of his moans against your clit, finding himself even more so aroused than he did before from your whimpers and whines for more. For him. It was exhilarating in a completely different way than he was used to and he liked it far more than he anticipated he would. Moving his mouth back, he grunted next to your thigh, "Again... say my name.... please." His fingers were shaking a little, though he inhaled deeply and gripped your thigh with one hand, the other slowly entering you, curling as it entered and making comfortable room for another.  
Julian's face lowered once again despite his focused eye on you and the expressions you made as he slowly made you overwhelmed with pleasure. He was determined to make you say his name over and over again, clinging to that hope like a lifeline as he watched you slowly unfurl as his fingers scissored inside of you and his tongue played with your clit. It was safe to say he'd indulge in his own pleasure of making you come for him for a lot longer than he initially planned.


End file.
